


Someday Came Today

by ister



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ister/pseuds/ister
Summary: "Are you happy?" Alex had asked in his last letter. Until now, he hadn't been able to answer it.





	Someday Came Today

**Author's Note:**

> Gibson is still named Henri, because I'm attached to this name. Sorry!

Tommy watches them play on the beach, carefree and laughing. His niece shrieks, when Henri picks her up, spins her around and pretends to throw her into the water.

"No! Let go of me." Her little fists hit his chest in a mock-assault, to no avail. 

Ever since Henri has started working on the grounds of the castle nearby, he's become strong, filling out his clothes. It fits him very well and he looks much healthier than half a year ago. 

Tommy smiles, fond and proud, warmness spreading in his chest. With his usual awareness, Henri catches it and returns it.

"Are you happy?" Alex had asked in his last letter, handwriting more readable now, after losing his "usable" hand to a grenade. 

Until now, he hadn't been able to answer it. A simple "yes" doesn't seem enough to communicate how happy he really is. 

"Am I happy?" he writes therefore, his notes for the newest article forgotten, "For a long time I wasn't. You know how hard it is to forget your past, what you've done, what you should've done but didn't. Sometimes my decisions still haunt me, still make me wake up screaming. But he's there. He's always there. With his gentle words, his easy affection, his soft gestures. If it gets worse again, he takes Clara and I to the beach. For so long the water has been his worst fear. And now? He simply walks in it, plays with her, shows me how brave he is. I join them then, and when nobody else is around, I steal a kiss." 

He nearly presses his lips to the words, but refrains from it and focuses on his loved ones instead. Henri spins Clara around one last time, kisses her temple and lets her down to play with their dog. He heads over to Tommy, sinking down next to him. 

"Ça va?" he wants to know, placing a hand on the small of Tommy's back. 

"Ça va," he replies, leaning into the touch. 

Henri offers a small smile and he leans over to kiss it. It's gentle, not daring, just enough to show how grateful he is to be able to live with him, to love him.

"You are going go catch a cold," Henri chastises once they've separated. 

Tommy just shrugs. "We can warm up later." 

"It is better not to risk anything." Henri looks around for a moment, finds what he needs and wraps the over-large scarf his mamie has knitted around him.

“Better?” Tommy teases, with a terrible imitation of Henri's accent and gets pinched in the side for it.

He sighs happily and leans against the Frenchman. Not missing a beat, Henri wraps an arm around him. “Soon it will get too cold for us to go to the beach,” he says and almost sounds mournful. 

It makes Tommy look up. “We can always return next year.” 

Henri’s entire face lights up. “Next year,” he repeats, shakes his head as if he still can't believe it. 

Tommy just brushes his lips against his dimples and smiles as well. 

Later, he adds to the letter: “Today something hit me. We were on the beach. Can you believe both of us are comfortable enough to be around such amounts of water again? We spoke about plans of our future. Our shared future. There's nothing holding us back, nothing standing in our way. And I think, that's what makes me the most happy. To know we have all the time in the world now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are. Thanks a lot for reading! :D
> 
> The fic has the same title as a song by Chris Pine. I'd rec it, it's so relaxing, plus he has an amazing voice!
> 
> I know this was very short ~~(again)~~ , but I'm writing a longer fic as well! If you're curious, you can read a small excerpt [here](http://napoleonsolos.tumblr.com/post/165767652021/okay-ive-been-tagged-a-while-ago-by-bryonyashley). (This is my personal Tumblr, feel free to contact me there if you want to talk about headcanons etc.)
> 
> And that's about it, have a good one!


End file.
